The invention relates to a device for fastening structural elements. A fastening plate is already known from EP 0 645 215 B1, which can be connected to additional fastening plates by means of connecting arrangements. The connecting arrangements have the shape of a double-T and are anchored in T-shaped grooves, which are located opposite each other and formed on the longitudinal sides of the fastening plates.
The fastening plates are produced by means of an aluminum extrusion molding process. With thin fastening plates in particular, warping as a result of the production process can lead to the creation of gaps between the rows of fastening plates. In addition, the individual fastening plates are not very rigid, so that they can become bent when the structural elements are fastened. In order to close the gaps on the one hand and, on the other hand, to increase the rigidity of the device, it is necessary to fill the T-grooves of the longitudinal sides, which are located opposite each other, completely with coupling elements. This leads to elaborate assembly operations, in particular when using coupling elements which are seated with press fit in the T-grooves, since each individual coupling element must be pushed with the required force into the fastening plates. If the oppositely situated T-grooves of the fastening plates are not completely filled with coupling elements, and if the latter are slidingly seated, the coupling elements can slide out of place in the T-grooves. Since the coupling elements have a comparatively large volume, the weight is also correspondingly great.
EP 0 645 215 B1 furthermore provides the mounting of the fastening elements on support structures by means of fastening screws and angle brackets. To this end, the angle brackets must first be fastened on the fastening plates by means of screws. In the process, the legs of the angle brackets to be fastened on the support structure must be aligned in such a way that they all lie in one plane. Then the angle brackets can be attached to the support structures by means of further screws. This way of assembling is relatively elaborate.